


Today, Tomorrow, Forever

by weekendoffender



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Liverpool, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendoffender/pseuds/weekendoffender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conor wants to learn how to dance.  Jon doesn't.  Simple little bit of fluff with a touch of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today, Tomorrow, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'dancing' challenge at the LJ community, footballverse. Won 3rd place!

Jon didn’t even know why he was doing this, how Conor talked him into it – into dancing to boring old songs in their training gear in the middle of Mrs Coady’s living room. It was stupid and embarrassing and just... stupid!

“It’s not stupid, Jon. We need to learn.”

Jon scowled at Conor, moving his hands from the boy’s sides and pushing him away. He stalked to the other side of the room and let out a frustrated sigh before turning back.

“It is stupid! We’re footballers, Coad! When are we ever going to dance?”

“We might! At awards shows or formal dinners or-”

“When are we ever going to dance together?”

The moment it left his mouth, Jon knew it was the wrong thing to say, knew it was the truth that his boyfriend never wanted to hear. Watching Conor’s face fall broke Jon’s heart and he wished more than anything that he wasn’t the cause.

He walked back over to Conor, wrapping his arms around the boy and burying his face in his neck. Jon sighed as Conor melted easily into his body, rubbing circles into the small of his back as he waited for the boy to relax. After a few moments he pulled back slightly and looked Conor in the eyes, reaching up to wipe away the dampness from his lashes.

“Come on, let’s try again.”

“No, you were right. It is stupid.”

Jon linked his fingers with Conor’s, pulling him once again into the middle of the living room. He kissed his boyfriend's knuckles before letting go and moving his hands to Conor’s hips.

“Whether it’s next week, next year or after we’re retired, we’ll be together in public.”

”Promise?”

Jon smiled, foot tapping and his hips swaying slightly to the music, as he leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly against Conor’s.

“Promise.”


End file.
